Motherfucking Socks and Vibrators
by BobSince1934
Summary: Sara catches Tegan smoking and Tegan tries to get revenge. oneshot


"Sara, you can't be serious."

"Yes, Tegan, I am! You know how I feel about smoking. Why the fuck would you think to do it in my house!"

"Maybe because you're a crazy bitch sometimes, and I need something to take the edge off!"

"How fucking lovely, Tegan. Of course I'm a bitch. How dare I care about your health! Smoke all the cancer sticks you want!"

"Do you think I don't know that they aren't good for me? Of course I do! But, god, staying with an obsessive compulsive clean freak for nearly a month without some way to calm down is just as damaging to my health!"

"Well, your little habit isn't just damaging your health, it's damaging mine. And my couch's!" Sara held the couch cushion to Tegan's face to make sure she saw the sear Tegan's cigarette had burnt into it.

"I said I was sorry about the couch. It slipped out of my hands. I'll buy you a new couch cushion. I already promised you that. But you're really going to make me do all of your laundry, too?"

"Yes! You think I'm going to let you get away with it? You need some sort of punishment."

"Oh, whatever, Sara. Fine! I'll do your fucking laundry. Just leave me alone!" She pushed Sara out of the laundry room and slammed the door in her face. Sara fulminated on the other side of the door and clenched her fists, oh so ready to sink one of them into Tegan's flesh. She hissed and slammed her knuckles into the wooden door. It didn't budge, and neither did Sara. She was too angry to feel pain.

Tegan heard the blast as she loaded all of Sara's dirty clothes into the washing machine. She was pissed off enough that she stopped what she was doing and opened the door. Sara wasn't there. Oh, if she had been… Tegan slammed the door shut again, and got back to doing Sara's dirty work.

An hour later, and everything was clean and dry. Every single pair of pants, shirts, socks, and even Sara's delicates had been washed. Tegan grabbed the loaded laundry basket into the living room and proudly huffed as she slammed it down on the couch next to Sara who was watching one of her favorite shows, The Dog Whisperer, in an attempt to calm down.

"There's your fucking laundry!"

Sara glanced at the basket, purposefully avoiding Tegan's eyes, afraid that the sight of her sister would set her vision red again. "Fold everything." was her response to the haphazardly filled basket.

"I'm not your fucking slave, Sara. Fold it yourself."

"Tegan. Don't even start. Just fold it," Sara commanded.

"No!" With one wave of her arm, the basket and its contents were discarded onto the floor.

Sara stood up, flabbergasted. "Pick it up!"

"No!"

"You did it! You pick it up!"

"No!" Tegan refused again.

Sara grabbed her older sister by the collar of her shirt, and threw her to the ground. She held Tegan who landed on all fours by the collar at the back of her neck and pushed her face into the pile of clothes like she was a dog who'd had an accident on the carpet. "Pick it up!" With a final shove, she let go of Tegan. The elder's face smacked against the ground, and a throbbing in her head prevented her from getting up as quickly as she wanted to. For the second time when she'd gone to face Sara, her sister was out of sight. Tegan looked at the mess, sighed, and sank back to the floor gripping her head. Reluctantly, she set her sights on the task ahead.

If Tegan was going to fold this shit, she was going to fold it like a two year old. She was absolutely not going to give in to doing it in Sara's impeccable, meticulous way. She would get what she got. And if she tried to tell Tegan she was full of shit, she would just say that that's the way she always packed, and Sara would believe her because her sister was convinced Tegan was some big slob. Everyone was a slob to Sara, and Tegan was sick of being treated like dirt.

With such half-assed work ethic, it didn't take long for her to fold the pants and put each of the shirts on hangers. She started for the socks, but she accidentally grasped a pair of Sara's boxers. She shrieked and flung it across the room, all the way into the kitchen. There was no way she was touching her sister's underwear. Sara could fold that herself.

Socks were always a hassle what with finding the right partner for each one. Thankfully, Sara was only one tiny person, so it wasn't like there were a hundred socks. But at least one hundred was an even number. Tegan successfully matched all of the socks but one, a lone blue sock, so colorful that Tegan couldn't possibly have lost its partner on the white carpet.

She cursed, 'delicately' loaded her basket of 'delicately' folded clothes and stomped off to Sara's room. Hell, her sister probably wanted her to put all of her stuff away too. Might as well just fucking do it. At least she could sabotage. Unsurprisingly to Tegan, Sara had a system for everything. She had a drawer for jeans, a drawer for dress pants, a section of the closet for button-ups, a small section for T-shirts, and a place for everything else in between. Tegan purposefully placed the skinny jeans in the regular jean drawer and placed the more professional pants in the skinny jean drawer which now had a lot of free room. She pretended that she didn't see any organizational system in Sara's closet, hanging up shirts where ever she felt like without even looking at them.

Tegan had a plan for the socks. Since there was nothing else in the basket now, she was just going to dump them into the drawer, completely disregarding the nice even rows Sara had set up for them. She opened the drawer and lifted the basket, but something caught her eye. Something was off. The blue sock's partner was laying in the back of the drawer, lonely and out of place amongst all the organization. Tegan set the basket on the floor and proceeded to pick up the second blue sock. She grasped it and gasped. It didn't feel like just a sock at all. Something hard and solid was inside of it. Tegan grinned in anticipation. She thought she'd just found a hidden stash of money, rolls of coins. If so, she was taking every cent of it. What she'd buy with it, she wasn't sure. More cigarettes, maybe. But what she pulled out of the long blue fabric was definitely not money, though it did appear to be worth quite a bit of it.

Tegan stared dumbfounded at the vibrator in her hand. It was a high-tech one. And it looked brand new. Sara must have recently sprung for it. They were going on tour soon. Without her girlfriend to keep her company, Sara needed one of these to keep from being a prudish, anal bitch to everyone on tour. But it looked brand new, like never-been-used-before new. There weren't even batteries in it. That must have been why Sara was being such a bitch to her. She hadn't gotten laid in forever, and apparently hadn't masturbated either.

An idea for revenge creeped its way into Tegan's head. What was to stop her from using Sara's brand new little friend? She didn't even think Sara was home. She hadn't heard her sister's annoying, screechy voice in what seemed like forever .Tegan figured she'd trudged out of the apartment after their tiff earlier. And thank God for that, Tegan was still pissed. Seeing or even hearing Sara at this point would cause her to snap.

So she took her discovery into the kitchen where the only unorganized place in Sara's entire Montreal apartment was located. There was a drawer full of miscellaneous items. It held screws, tools, electronics chargers, and, most importantly, batteries. Tegan rifled through the drawer, found two D cell batteries, and loaded them into the toy like bullets into a pistol. She flipped the switch, and - holy fuck! Oh yeah, this baby was brand new, Tegan was convinced. It was perfect. And this was the perfect idea. She would get the revenge of using Sara's vibrator before her sister could - and being the only one to know about it, allowing her to smirk and grin mischievously every time she thought about it - and she would get to release the anger, tension, and stress from her body. "Best. Idea. Ever, Tegan," She complimented herself.

She walked back to the hallway and had a brief moment of indecision. She was going to head back to the guest room- her temporary room - but the chance to masturbate in Sara's room without her sister's knowledge… she just couldn't pass that up.

She jumped onto the bed, purposefully disheveling the sheets, trying to make herself comfortable before laying down on it. Thoughts of Sara doing the same thing she was about to do on the same bed and probably the same sheets flashed through Tegan's mind, but she quickly berated herself and dispelled them. The sheets were clean. It was just like sleeping on any hotel bed, where countless people had touched themselves. But that thought kind of creeped her out, too, so she shook it from her head as well.

But then she wasn't sure how to start. Being in a different surrounding made it awkward for her, and it wasn't like she was that sexually aroused to begin with. If Sara had porn in her room, things would be a lot easier. If the vibrator was hidden in her sock drawer, then her porn shouldn't be too difficult to find. Tegan leaned over the side of the bed and peeked under it, but it was too dark to see. She took a chance and stuck her hand into the darkness, hoping to find something. Her fingers hit paper almost immediately. It was glossy paper, the kind used in magazines. "Jackpot," Tegan whispered. She expected to see Playboy or Maxim, but when she pulled the magazine into the light it was just an issue of GQ… with Rihanna on the cover. Tegan was disappointed, but she knew that she really had found Sara's porn stash.

It would have to do, she said to herself. She laid back onto the pillows and flipped the magazine open to its center where she knew the photoshoot with Rihanna would be. She definitely wasn't unattractive, and Tegan could see why Sara was so crazy for her. She had a nice figure. The photoshoot was of her in a bikini, revealing nearly everything. Her dark auburn skin stretched over the muscles in her stomach, arms, and legs. The curve of her bum in the black material was delicious, and her breasts were just the right size - not too big not, too small. Tegan could definitely imagine herself taking the hot, young R&B singer to bed.

Tegan could feel herself getting more and more aroused. She could tell that a slight puddle was forming inside of her boxers. It suddenly felt too hot in the room, so she took off her shirt to get more comfortable. Her nipples could be seen trying to free themselves from her bra, and she figured that the black lace fabric around her chest had to go too. Her top half exposed, Tegan grabbed her toy, and turned it to its lowest setting. It kicked to life with a buzz, and Tegan placed the tip of the vibrator against one of her erect nipples. She gasped at the contact, then took a sharp intake of breath. Sara's new toy was better than Tegan's own. She moved the vibrator from one breast to the other still looking at Rihanna's sweaty body until her cunt gave a kick, signaling that things needed to progress.

She set the magazine aside, no longer needing it. Rihanna was hot, but she was more Sara's type. Now that Tegan was ready, she didn't need the help. Slowly, she peeled off her skinny jeans until they reached her ankles and she was able to kick them off. The newly exposed skin of her lower body adjusted comfortably to the soft sheets beneath her. With the vibrator still set to low, Tegan trailed it down her body, from in between her breasts, down to her belly button, further down to the elastic of her boxers, then even lower, right above her clit. The toy vibrated over the fabric, sending just enough pleasure to Tegan's sweet spot to make her whimper and jerk her hips up. With her free hand she reached down to assess the damage, finding the front of her boxers soaked through.

She turned the toy off and put it down next to her. She hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her shorts, and began sliding them down. The stickiness between her thighs made them almost as difficult to pull down as her skin-tight pants, but soon they were on the floor with her jeans, and Tegan's sex was exposed to the air. She inhaled sharply as the air hit her sensitive apex. She grabbed the vibrator and turned it on again, licking her lips in anticipation, and inching it closer to where she needed it most. The tip hit her swollen button and Tegan moaned and arched her back and how amazing the sensation was. She slid the shaft of the toy between her folds, wetting it. When she removed it, it was covered in her juices, lubed enough for it to do exactly what she wanted. She brought her feet up close to her bum and spread her knees apart, opening herself up. She changed the setting of the toy from low to medium and placed it back between her legs. The pressure of the head filling her while vibrating at the same time felt fantastic. She moaned and pushed the toy in farther. The noises her throat released distracted her from the sound of the front door opening.

Sara came home to find her underwear spread out upon the living room floor. She thought a walk would cool off her temper, but Tegan couldn't even do the simple things Sara asked of her. There was no escaping the annoyance that woman caused her. She bent over and picked up each pair of underwear, boy shorts, bras, and boxers, taking note that it was only her delicates Tegan had refused to pick up. Honestly, it was like Tegan had never seen Sara in her skivvies before. It was completely immature, but what else did she expect from Tegan?

Arms loaded with clothing, Sara headed to her room to put the laundry away. Sara expected to see a basket of folded clothing on her bed, she did not expect to see discarded clothing on the floor and her sister naked in her bed. Her jaw and arms all dropped, underwear falling with them.

Tegan jumped from the bed, embarrassed and cursing. "Shit! Shit! Fuck!" she muttered under her breath. She turned her back to Sara as if that would prevent her sister from seeing her naked form. She fumbled with the vibrator, quickly turning it off, but she was jumpy and nervous, and it slipped from her hands during the process. It fell to the floor where it rolled to Sara's feet.

"The fuck?" Sara said, staring at it. "Tegan, is this mine?"

Tegan didn't respond, just kept her head turned away from her sister.

"It is, isn't it? Tegan that's fucking disgusting!"

"Sorry, Sar," she mumbled the first apology of the day, unsure of what else to do in this situation. Tegan reached for her jeans, but she was unable to grab them. Sara charged at her.

Sara backed her sister into a corner, outrage very present on her face. "'Sorry'? You're 'sorry'? Tegan, you just masturbated on _my_ fucking bed with _my_ fucking sex toys! And you're 'sorry'?" Sara raised a fist, more than ready hit her sister.

"Back off, Sara!" Tegan screamed.

"Give me one reason that I should back off! You've certainly given me plenty of reasons to hit you today!" Sara pressed her sister even further into the corner, their bodies touching.

The throbbing in Tegan's core was still making itself quite known. Every time Sara pressed her body closer to her, a tingling went through her entire body, igniting her centre. She was still very wet. "Because…" Tegan started, but couldn't force herself to say the embarrassing words.

Sara got so close to Tegan that she could feel her sister's erect nipples poking into the fabric of her shirt. "Because why?"

Tegan moaned and looked Sara in the eye. Another tingle went though her and her eyes traveled down to her sister's lips. Her mouth curled up in a snarl, but to Tegan it was… sexy. "Because," she said to her sister's lips. "I'm horny and wet, and you're very, very close to me."

"Like I care," Sara said. She swung her fists at Tegan's face, but the older twin moved her head to the side. Sara's fist came in contact with plaster, and Tegan stared at her twin with rediscovered anger. Tegan's gaze drifted back to Sara's lips, and she lunged forward, taking one of them between her teeth. The bite was enough to draw blood, and Sara flinched backward. She placed her fingers against her lip, and, upon finding her digits bloodied, became even angrier at Tegan. She attacked similarly, rushing at Tegan's lips with her own teeth. It became a battle of lip, teeth, mouth, and blood, and Sara seemed to be in control. Then Tegan flipped them around, pinning Sara to the wall, and pressing her naked body close against her sister's clothed one. Sara's thigh was against her core, and she couldn't say that it didn't make her even wetter. Sara tried to turn the tables again so that she was dominating, but Tegan used her muscles to stop her from doing anything. It only turned her on more to feel her sister squirm under her.

It soon became apparent that no matter how mad she was at Sara, Tegan needed her sister for release. Even the pain Sara was causing her was turning her on. She couldn't take it. Tegan released her pin on Sara and let her little sister pin her to the wall. Tegan's newly-freed hands tugged on the hem of Sara's shirt, pulling up over her heads, separating their mouths for the first time. Instead of reattaching her teeth to Tegan's lips, Sara placed her aggressive kisses against Tegan's neck and jaw line. Tegan moaned in a combination of pain and pleasure while staring at her sister's magnificent breasts. She tried to touch them, but Sara swatted her hand away. This only fueled Tegan's fire even more, and the older twin fumbled with the buttons on Sara's jeans. She released the button and undid the zipper. She began pulling them, along with Sara's boy shorts, down her thighs. When a big enough gap was created, Tegan placed a hand on Sara's mound, causing her little sister to squirm and struggle for dominance. Tegan tried to take control again, but Sara fought back, and they ended up tripping and falling to the floor.

Tegan landed on top of her sister, giving her the dominance she wanted. In this position it was a lot easier for her to tug her sister's pants off. She successfully worked them down to Sara's ankles and completely stripped them off her from there. Sara might have lost that battle for dominance, but that didn't mean she wasn't fighting back with angry nips at Tegan's collarbone. Tegan again placed her hand between Sara's legs, feeling her sister's fuzzy mound. She was almost as warm and wet as Tegan was. Tegan grabbed hold of Sara's knees and spread her legs apart, sliding her body in between them until her face was level with Sara's again. The battle of mouth resumed as Tegan's crotch came in contact with the identical one beneath her. Tegan gyrated on top of her sister, loving the slick friction between them. Sara continued to fight to overthrow Tegan, but Tegan did everything she could to keep Sara in her place. Tegan was the one who really needed this release, with Sara controlling the fight, she was not going to get that nearly as soon as she wanted it. And she couldn't deny that all of the sucking and biting Sara was doing in her sub position was making her tremendously horny. This was so much better than pictures of Rihanna.

But Tegan couldn't hold her weight up forever, especially not when all the blood was rushing from her brain to her pussy, and Sara was certainly no sub, nor was she one to give up in a fight. Hearing Tegan's breathing go ragged, Sara placed a particularly hard bite against Tegan's jawline, making the elder twin scream "Fuuuckkk!" and turning her arms to jelly. Tegan collapsed on top of her, but Sara was ready for it. She caught Tegan, wrapping one arm around the small of her back and placing the other against her shoulder blade. She switched their position, straddling Tegan.

Sara halted their movement. She listened to the rugged breaths Tegan inhaled and exhaled from her lungs, as her sister squirmed beneath her. "Saraaa..." Tegan begged, her oxygen-deprived lungs struggling to get the name out.

"Maybe you wouldn't be breathing so harshly if you didn't smoke."

"Fuck you," Tegan managed to spit out.

"I know you want me to." Sara's voice was low and scratchy, and that just made it all the more seductive. "But you're going to have to apologize first."

Tegan grunted at the lack of friction. She tried bringing back the pace herself, but Sara raised her hips, making it impossible for Tegan's sex to meet hers. "Say it."

Tegan struggled again, resisting the temptation to give in to Sara's demands. She bucked her hips as far up as possible, but it didn't get her anywhere. Suddenly, Sara's hips slammed back down onto hers, making their pussies grinding against each other. "Fuck!" Tegan yelled. "Fuck, I'm sorry! Just fuck me!" Sara smirked. It was just too easy to control Tegan.

She complied, giving Tegan the stimulation she needed, pressing her thigh to Tegan's core. Tegan moaned, hating that she had given in, but loving her reward. Her nails dug into Sara's back, and she let out some of her aggression and frustration that way, scratching and clinging to the sweaty planes of Sara's skin. Sara let out a hiss of pain and pleasure, and it only brought Tegan closer to climax. Sara quickened her pace and there was no way Tegan could hold out any longer. With a final scream, she covered Sara in her juices and rode out her orgasm on the toned, smooth thigh above her. Seeing Tegan's back arch and mouth go wide was all Sara needed to cum, almost in sync with her sister.

The two laid on the floor, just becoming aware of how much damage they'd done to each other. They're mouths were swollen and uncomfortable, Tegan's fingernails carried tiny drops of blood where she'd broken the skin on Sara's back, and both of them could feel serious hickeys start to form already. But neither apologized for the bodily mess and harm they'd caused. They stayed in the same position, sweaty with Sara on top of Tegan, until Sara spotted the vibrator by the door just feet from them. She gestured to it. "How was that anyway..."


End file.
